


Five by Five: Five or Fewer Things That Never Happened To

by Ceares



Category: Fastlane
Genre: A/U, Angst, Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Funerals, Gen, Good Choices, Humor, M/M, Multi, OOC behavior, Sex, Spoilers, Surfing, Weddings, and the kitchen sink - Freeform, bad choices, crossovers, five things, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to say this is the most fun I’ve ever had writing. Thanks to Nik and Felicia as always for the betas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five by Five: Five or Fewer Things That Never Happened To

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this is the most fun I’ve ever had writing. Thanks to Nik and Felicia as always for the betas.

**Donovan Ray**

1. ** _Humphrey Bogart is not Steve McQueen_ **  
**Prompt 01 -Beginnings**

Van grabbed the last bag out of the car and tossed it on the luggage rack. "You sure I can't persuade you to stay, man?"

Deaq shook his head, glancing at his watch. "Nah man, I told you, I don't like you and I hate L.A."

Even though the tone was joking, Van couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain at Deaq's words. After hearing so many stories about him from Dre, a part of him always felt like if he ever met Deaq, they'd hit it off.

Deaq slipped off his sunglasses and tucked them away. He reached over and slapped Van on the shoulder with a smile. "All that being said, you're a do-right man Van, and a pretty good partner. I'm glad Dre had you around to watch his back."

Van stood by the car and watched with a pang of regret as his last connection to Dre walked away.

He took his time driving back to the Candy Store. He had a feeling working with Billie was going to be a bitch-literally, but he was committed to this now. She'd helped them get Dre's killer, and clear his name. She'd even covered up the mess with Cassidy. He owed it to her to stick around for a while.

He let himself in, and found Billie at desk talking to a gorgeous California blond. The guy stood up when Van walked over, flashing a bright, white smile at him.

"Did Deaq get off okay?"

Van nodded.

"Good. Van, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Brian O'Connor. Brian, Van Ray."

"Hey dude." Brian offered a hand, and Van took it. Actually, gorgeous might be an understatement.

Billie definitely had the eye he'd give her that. "Billie, if you don't need me for anything, I thought I'd head down to the beach, try and catch a few waves before sunset."

"You surf?"

Van nodded, watching as blue eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"Cool! I haven't been out in months."

"You wanna go with?"

They both looked over at Billie. She sighed, and made a shooing motion. "Go, go, get the hell out of here. But be here first thing in the morning ready to work"

Brian whistled in appreciation when he saw Van's car. "Nice ride. You know, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." He winked at Van as he slid into the passenger seat.

 

2: ** _Just Another Word for Nothing Left to Lose._**  
 **Prompt 86-Choices**

"We could just keep driving."

Van's eyes meet Cassidy's. She gives him a small smile, but the stillness of her body as she waits for him to comment tells him she is serious. His first instinct is to say no of course, but then he hesitates. So far, following his instincts has done jack shit for him. His instincts are the reason he's got a dead partner, missing money, and IAD riding his ass.

No, he can't trust his instincts. His common sense is asking him 'why the hell not?' Billie and Deaq are taking down Kane's operation right now. They know who he is, and they'll catch him. Meanwhile, they have fast a car that’ll get them to Mexico by morning. After that, South America. He's always wanted to go to Carnivale. Dre would be disappointed, but then again Dre's not around anymore. A lot of that-all of it really, falls on Van. He was the one that insisted on carrying on with the case, and he was the one Dre was covering when he took the bullet.

Cassidy puts her hand on his thigh, and this time when he glances at her, the wide eyes are hopeful. Van looks back at the dark road, where their headlights illuminate the white stripes. The cops will make a push at first, but they won't really expend much effort. Deaq is around to clear Dre's name, and his name was never all that squeaky clean to begin with.

Van realizes that he is making plans in his head. Ditch the car before they get to the border. Take a bus over. Call Johnny O once they get there, and arrange for passports. He really is going to do this. He feels a moment of regret at ditching Billie and Deaq, but he's only known them a short time, and he doesn't think either of them like him much anyway. The regret fades quickly, and he stifles any guilt or remorse that wants to make itself known.

The truth is, when he contemplates leaving the 'straight, but not narrow' path, all he really feels is free. He is obviously more his father's son than he realized.

Cassidy's hand tightens, her nails digging into flesh as he grins at her. "So, how's your Spanish?"

 

 

3\. **_Since the World’s Been Turning_**  
 **Prompt 52-Fire**

It was always this way. Van thought if he could just get over his attraction to people mad, bad and dangerous to know, he might actually be living a ‘normal’ life right now. You’d think he’d learn, but no-Johnny O, Cassidy, Trey, and Sophia-it just went on and on. A whiff of deception or danger and Van fell hard and got sucked into the whirlpool.

His therapist said he had father issues which ‘no shit’. Van’s relationship with Ray Ray had been complicated as hell, and it didn’t become any less complicated because Ray Ray was dead. No-his father’s murder by one of his ‘clients’ only put things on a whole new level of fucked up.

Which was why he’d walked into the lion’s den tonight. Normally Van traveled in a completely different circle than D.L. Hayes. Even in the criminal world there were borders, and crossing them was usually a bad idea.

Sitting across from the man who went by the name Deal, looking into intense brown eyes, Van knew this was a very bad one. He was glad of the table that hid the erection he’d had since he sat down; the one that was extremely uncomfortable, and beyond inappropriate given the circumstances. Not to mention possibly deadly, given his present company. Gang life wasn’t exactly known for being tolerant, and he really didn’t think they’d give points for the fact that he was actually bi- especially when he was sporting a boner for their boss.

“So, you wanna what? Exchange a favor for a favor? What do you think this is-the **Godfather**?

Van ignored the snickers from Deal’s men. “What I think is that Salgado is a thorn in both of our asses, and if you could have gotten rid of him before without worrying about reprisals, you would have.”

Deal cocked a brow and full lips curled into half smile that only exacerbated Van’s problem. “And I suppose you have an idea how to do it? Are you the man with the plan, Van?”

The flirtatious tone, Van put down to wishful thinking as he responded with his own smirk. This might not be his first choice of a lifestyle, but he was damn good at it-bad taste in romantic partners not withstanding. “That’s me.”

Deal leaned back against the booth and crossed muscular arms. “Well. Impress me.”

Van threw up a firm brick wall before his mind even started down that path. He laid out his plan-gratified to see Deal’s expression change from vaguely amused to interested and speculative. “So-looks like you’re more than just a pretty boy after all.”

Again the hint of teasing was in his voice, this time followed by a lascivious up and down that Van couldn’t mistake for anything but what it was. Van’s survival instincts managed to take control for about ten seconds before they were shunted to the side. Then he was busy sticking his hand straight into the flames, and praying he’d survive the burn. He tilted his head and smiled. “I guess you’ll get the chance to find out.”

 

4\. **_To Live and Die in L.A._**  
 **Prompt 71-Broken**

“You don’t have to do this, Van. We can…”

_Gun-shots echoed loudly in his ears. He was thrown back by the impact, Deaq’s body crashing into his._

“We can nothing, Billie. It’s over. I don’t want to hear what Deaq would want, because he’s not here to tell me. I don’t need to take any time because there will never be enough time.”

_The blood was all Deaq’s. He knelt by his partner’s side, watching the life drain away, something breaking in him that could never be fixed, his own light dying with Deaq._

“What are you going to do?”

Van fastened the duffle and looked around the hotel room. Not like he had much here to begin with, and the really important stuff had migrated over to Deaq’s place anyway.

_Mrs. Hayes arms were tight around him as she whispered into his ear. Words of comfort when they should have been of blame. Words of love that almost, almost penetrated the wall he’d wrapped around him since the shooting._

“I don’t know. Johnny O is taking a trip north. I might ride along.” He smiled slightly at her expression. “Don’t worry. I’m not embarking on a life of crime. Just spending some time with a friend.”

Billie nodded. She reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder. “Well, don’t forget you have some here as well.”

_"You sure you wanna do this, man? I don’t know when I’ll be back." Van shrugged. It didn’t matter. Whenever Johnny returned, he wouldn’t be coming back with him._

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “See you around Billie.”

 

5\. **_The Source_**  
 **Prompt66-Rain**

Van was lucky to get in a few runs before the storm broke. He brought his board in and changed, leaving the shutters up even though he doubted he'd get any customers in this weather.

He settled in at the back of the store with a cold beer and his sketch pad. The overhang served as a nice shelter and the patter of rain against the roof provided a soothing background music while he worked. Alex had been bugging him for some new pieces for the gallery and since the season was almost over, it wouldn't hurt to get started.

He was completely absorbed in his drawing when the knock on the door came. He looked up, surprised to find the weather had started to clear up.

"Donovan! I know you're in there."

He laid his pad down and stood up stretching, a grin splitting his face as he moved to the front of the shop. "Dre! Dude! Long time no see."

"Dude?" it was said sotto voce, and accompanied by rolled eyes.

Van glanced at the guy with Dre. He was Tall and slim, with sleek muscles visible even under the loose shirt and shorts he wore. Van recognized him right away, and turned out he was just as hot in person as he'd been in all those pictures Dre was always flashing around.

"You're Deaqon right?" He held out a hand.

Deaqon took it, eyeing him assessingly. "Deaq, actually. Nobody but Dre calls me by my full name."

He grinned. "I know the feeling. I'm Van by the way."

"Hey, enough of that Donovan, I want to get my little brother up on a board."

"Dre, I told you man, I'm not surfing. Black people do not surf."

Van laughed. "Well your brother must be white under the skin then, cause Dre rocks a board."

"Due to you. You're almost as good a surfer as you would have been a cop."

" _Not_ this again."

Dre turned to his brother. "Van's dad was my first partner. I know I've mentioned Ray Ray to you."

Deaq nodded. "Yeah."

"He was hoping Van would follow in the family business, but no such luck."

Van shrugged, used to this old argument. "Hey, the call of the sea, what can I say?" He grinned over at Deaq. "Come on _Dude_. Let's get you outfitted. Once you hit the water, I guarantee you'll want more."

Deaq cocked a brow. "You guarantee huh?"

"Or the first drink is on me."

Van could feel Dre's speculative gaze on the two of them, but he never took his eyes off Deaq. For some reason, this felt much more important than it should be.

He was rewarded finally with a loose smile. "Well, let's see what you got."

 

 

 

 

**Wilhemina Chambers**

**_1\. God is in the details._ **  
**Prompt 30 -Death**

Billie ran into the room, gun drawn. She could hear gun shots in the background, and knew Hill was coming up behind her. There was a huge black man leaning over Deaq. He turned towards her with some kind of blade, and she fired without hesitation. Once he was down she took in the scene before her, Van's still figure on the floor, the back of his head blown away, and Deaq all but gutted on the sofa.

She wanted to turn away, but she forced herself to stare at them, to burn the images of her guys in her mind. They were friends, her family, and they were dead because they'd tried to protect her.

Hill stumbled in. "You were supposed to…" He stopped as he took in everything in the room. An expression of distaste crossed his face. "It looks like Ms. Chase got away." He shook his head. "We were too late. I'm sorry." A grimace she supposed could pass for sincerity emerged.

Billie nodded, and then bent down and picked up gun lying next to the man she'd just killed. She pointed it directly at Hill, savoring the startled look on his face as she pulled the trigger. "Not as sorry as I am."

Now she let herself cry, kneeling beside Van's body, as sobs shook her. The moment was just that-a moment-before she took a deep breath and stood up. She needed to look around and see if she could figure out where Sky was headed.

She'd figure out where that bitch had gone, and then she'd head after her. She'd call it in on the way-the last thing she needed was somebody trying to stop her. She looked around one last time before she left the room

Her boys had deserved better than this, and she'd make sure they got every accolade possible-even though they wouldn't have cared. Ray Ray and the Hayes family would appreciate it though, it wouldn't make up for the fact that she'd gotten their sons killed. Then again, nothing would. But first, she had a debt to pay.

 

2\. **_Beyond the Naked Eye_**  
 **Prompt 72-Fixed**

“So, What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a job like this?”

Billie refrained from rolling her eyes, and gave her standard answer to the cliche that was older than she was. “Just nosy I guess.” It brought the expected laugh. She’d learned a long time ago to deflect comments about her looks, size, and occupation. As rewarding as it might be to call someone an antiquated asshole, it didn’t bode well for the interview process.

She adjusted the camera until she had a focused view of the man sitting across the table from her. “Okay, let’s get started. When exactly did you decide to kill your wife?”

By the time the interview was over, Billie had the strong urge for a shower-a hazard of the job. Most people didn’t get why she’d dropped out of school after her parents were murdered and started making the documentaries. They definitely didn’t understand why her only focus was criminals-particularly death row inmates. She could never adequately explain, not even to her therapist what she was trying to do with her movies. She didn’t know if she was looking for answers to why or trying to see the man under the monster, she just knew that her parent’s death had broken her, and this process had fixed her. Had saved her, and kept saving her.

Fernando walked her to the exit gates. “See you next time Billie.”

She nodded. She’d been there so often that she was no longer a novelty for the guards or the prisoners…she was just that crazy chica with the camera.

 

 

3\. **_More than This_**  
 **Prompt 51 -Water**

The first twenty-four hours or so that you belong to him, you are so fucked up that it doesn’t even register. Gavin makes sure of that. The fact that the doctored dose he gave you could have taken you out for good just shows what a heartless fucker he is. Not that you didn’t know this.

It is only when you’re coming down that you become aware of your surroundings. Not your apartment, not your clothes even. This isn’t the first time he’s passed you off-sold you to someone else.

The last time, you wound in the emergency room getting your thumb re-attached. Later you stood staring at Rudy and Randy’s brains staining the wall of the warehouse they worked out of, and wondered how you got here. You went back to him then because you didn’t have a choice. You still wanted to be a cop, still needed the control, the front and he was the best one out there.

You realize it has been three days since you checked in. You curse, and reach for the phone lying on the nightstand next to you. You check your messages, expecting a hundred calls from your captain, and instead there is nothing. That worries you more than anything.

Before you can think on it too much though, there is a knock on the door. You look around for a weapon, grabbing the pen by the phone. It won’t do much damage, but something is always better than nothing.

The door creaks open and a mountain of a man appears. He watches you silently for a moment, and then smiles. “You sure look better than you did when you first got here baby girl.” He shakes his head when you don’t respond. “Come on, Deal wants to see you.”

You know Deal. Know of him, anyway. He consolidated the gangs-created the so-called ‘new mafia’ on the west coast. You’ve heard other things about him too. That he’s a cop’s son, a cop’s brother. That he’s deadly, but fair. You follow Mount Everest into the next room, trying to smother your trepidation. Your bluff is pretty much all you have at this point.

You take the seat offered and stare at the man across from you. He’s tall and coffee skinned, with eyes that seem to look through you and a smile that sends a shiver over you. You can’t see Gavin in bed with this guy, not for an instant, and you wonder exactly what went down between them.

“Billie. It’s nice to see you awake. Your man Gavin kinda over did it.”

You shrug. “That’s Gavin all over for you. No subtlety.”

“Well, he’s not a problem either of us have to worry about any more. He had to leave town in a hurry, and he was interested in liquidating some of his assets. You were the main one.”

You want to protest that, but what can you say? You’ve been a commodity one way or another since you were born-a desperate attempt by your mother to get herself a hefty child support settlement.

Deal stares hard at you for a moment. The term ‘eyes you can drown in’ never meant anything to you until now. He leans forward and takes your hand in his. “The thing is Billie, I don’t own people. But I do like it when they belong to me.” Long fingers run gently over the scar where your thumb was re-attached. “Are you gonna belong to me Billie?”

The distinction is minute, but it’s enough. It says choice to you in a way that you haven’t had in a long time. Your fingers tighten around his. He smiles-warmly now. You could be stepping from one hell to a worse one, but it doesn’t feel that way. You don’t need a fix and you’re not being offered up as the after dinner show. You let yourself sink down into him, his eyes, his smile. They say drowning isn’t a bad way to go, and maybe you’re going to find out. You don’t know what he’ll ask of you, but just now you don’t care. For now you feel real again. It’s not everything, but it’s something, and something is always better than nothing.

 

4\. **_Nice Night For a White Wedding_**  
 **Prompt 19 - White**

“You look beautiful.” Lisa raised the tiara and placed it carefully in dark curls.

Billie stared at herself in the mirror, admiring the sparkle of the tiny jewels nestled in her hair. Layers of silk and lace surrounded her.

Tears appeared in her mother’s eyes, and she whipped out her ever present handkerchief to dab at her face, careful not to smear her makeup. “Your father and I are so proud of you, honey.”

Billie stifled a giggle as Lisa rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Mom.” She knew she’d given her poor parents a few restless nights before she’d met Zach. When she had though, everything in her life just seemed to slide into place.

Her friends thought she was crazy for getting married at eighteen but Billie always smiled and gave them a quote from her favorite movie. “When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone-you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”

As she walked down the aisle on her father’s arm, visions of two lives flashed before her eyes. In one, she went to college and then the police academy or law school. Her parents freaked out of course, but they settled down eventually. She caught the bad guys, ate take out, dated hot men and drove fast cars. In the other, she had 3 kids and two dogs and drove an SUV to soccer practice, dance class and PTA meetings. She cooked dinner most nights, snuggled with the kids on Sunday mornings and had date night once a month with her husband.

Her dad stopped and released her arm. Zach reached out to take her hand. As the minister began, she could feel that other life slipping away. She had a fleeting moment of regret, but then Zach smiled down at her, eyes shining with emotion. Billie smiled back, tightening her grip on his hand and said ‘I do' with a certain heart.

 

5\. **_Once Upon A Time, There Were Three Little Girls_**  
 **prompt 85-She**

Billie stood behind the one-way glass, watching the three women she’d chosen. She’d planned to separate them at first, but she needed to see how they interacted with one another. They’d have to work together, depend on each other, watch each other’s back, and she needed to know from the start if they’d be able to do that.

It was why Sophia hadn’t made the cut. She’d exhibited too many sociopathic tendencies, and even though she’d been in the military, Billie had a feeling she wasn’t a team player. The others though-she could work with them.

“Billie, are you sure this is a good idea?” Parrish stood next to her. He’d insisted on giving the final okay on the women she picked.

“What? You don’t think I can handle them.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about. You’re putting your career on the line. If this doesn’t work out…”

“Then all those people waiting for the ‘wonder kid’ to fail will get their wish.” She couldn’t keep the faint bitterness out of her voice. The Candy Store was her baby. Her idea, and her chance to prove that she hadn’t earned her position because Captain Parrish was her father’s best friend, or because she was sleeping her way up the ladder.

She looked back through the glass. It was a chance for all of them to prove something. Now she just had to convince them of that.

###########

She threw a folder down in front of each of them. “ Sarah Matthews. Cassidy Shaw. Natalie Raiden. That’s your life right there. Criminal offenses, jail terms. You work with me, and it disappears.”

Cassidy was the first to move, opening the folder and looking through with a pouty frown. She was the youngest of the three, but that ‘baby doll’ attitude was more than just age. It was what made her such a successful con artist.

“Why us?” That was Sarah, and Billie almost smiled at the suspicion in her voice. Of the three, Sarah was the one she most identified with. Cool under pressure, and running her own game. She’d never have been caught if her partner hadn’t crossed the line.

“I need faces to get past the ropes and bodies that can go all night. You’re all very good at what you do. I just want you to do it for the LAPD.”

Nat snorted. “Yeah, we’re so good you caught us.”

Billie knew they’d talk while they waited. Knew they’d figure out she’d arrested all of them. She shrugged. “I’m better.”

“So again-why do you want us?”

She sat down across from them. “I have a plan. We take down high end, hard-core criminals. Money, drugs, cars-whatever we seize we keep. Everything we keep we use. This is a life of crime twenty-four seven. You don’t drop cover, and you never flash a badge.”

Cassidy closed her folder, and crossed her arms. Wide brown eyes stared at Billie suspiciously. “And we get a clean slate?”

“You walk away a whole new person.” She leaned back and watched as the three of them exchanged looks. “You get one chance at this. So-in or out?”

 

 

 

 

**Deaqon Lavelle Hayes**

 

1: ** _Ozzie and Harriet has been canceled._**  
 **Prompt 24- Family**

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" Deaq dropped his briefcase on the floor, just as he was hit with two small, rapidly moving bodies. He knelt down, letting the sounds of his children's voices, and the feel of their tiny arms, wash over him. Kayla and Dre leaned against their father, talking over each other, each wanting to be the one to commandeer his attention.

"All right! That's enough. At least give your father a chance to get in the house good."

The kids pulled back reluctantly at the sound of their mother's voice. Deaq stood up and pulled his wife into a kiss. He tried to ignore the slight stiffness of her body, and the way she cut the kiss short, pulling back from him with a frown. He knew she was pissed that he had worked late yet again, but there was nothing he could do about it. Gold and Gillette expected their associates to put in as many hours as necessary to get the job done. If Ro wanted to keep the lifestyle she'd become enamored with-big house, private schools, new car every year-then he had to keep his job.

"Come on. You've seen daddy, so no more excuses. It's off to bed." She herded the children before her, casting one more hard look over her shoulder at him as they left the room.

For a moment, Deaq felt bitterness well up. He'd given up being a cop because Rosaria claimed it scared her, even though she'd had no problems when he was still gang-banging in LA. There was still a part of him that felt like he'd have been able to do something if he'd still been a cop when his brother was killed. As it was, they'd never caught the people that did it, and they'd marked his brother and his brother's partners with the taint of dirty cops. Deaq knew that was a damn lie. They didn't come any cleaner than Dre, or any more straight-laced. Dre would never have a dirty partner, and he would know. He always knew when you were doing something you shouldn't be.

The plate slammed down on the table in front of him was the last straw. "Damn it! You think I want to spend twelve or fourteen hours behind a fucking desk every day? Most of the time my babies are in the bed when I get home. You hardly speak to me anymore. My boss is always on my ass…you tell me what I'm supposed to do here, baby? Do you want me to quit this job too?"

Rosaria shook her head, "No-I just want you to be home some time, Deaq!"

Her anger only fed his, but the soft quiver in her voice, and the tears in her eyes he had no defense against. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, and this time she wrapped her own around his back, leaning hard into him.

"I'm doing the best I can here, baby."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Deaq sighed. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers, and trying to erase his brother and a hundred 'might have beens' from his mind. "It's all right, Ro. We'll work it out."

 

2\. No Tennille in sight  
 **Prompt 89- Work**

Deaqon Hayes looked at the two men in front of him. One sat almost at attention, eyes wide and apologetic. The other sprawled carelessly in the chair, attitude screaming he couldn’t care less about what was going on. You’d never be able to tell by looking at them that they had any connection what so ever, let alone that they’d been the tightest of partners and friends for years.

It felt like this scene had been repeated a hundred times in those years too. He felt the familiar headache start behind his eyes. “That’s the third car this year. I’m starting to think you’re more hazardous than the criminals.”

“Look Cap, we got the guy didn’t we?”

“Yeah, and that’s the only reason your butts won’t be riding a desk for the next two months.” He could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead as he strained to keep from yelling.

“We’re really sorry Captain, but unforeseen circumstances…”

Deaq held up a weary hand, cutting him off. “It’s always unforeseen circumstances with you and Jones, Martinez.” He sighed and took a sip of coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste. When he found out who had taken the last of his secret stash of gourmet coffee, he’d have their heads. “Look, you two are the best I got out there, but you’ve got to at least pretend to follow the rules sometimes.” He directed a glare at the man studying his fingernails oh so casually. “That means you, Jones.”

“Jones and I are terribly sorry Captain, and we’ll certainly do our best not to destroy any more cars before the year is out.”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of my office before I change my mind.” He signed off on the file and dropped it in his out box. “I’m too old for this shit.”

Jones grinned at him as he followed his partner out the door. “Ah come on Cap, you’re just a spring chicken. You’ll be at this for years.”

Deaq waited until the door closed before murmuring a ‘God forbid’. He couldn’t believe he’d been that young and reckless once, though he had the scars to prove it. Thirty years on the force-ten of them as Captain had left him with a short temper and little patience for the up and comers who all thought they were Crockett and Tubbs or something.

He leaned back in his chair, wincing as his shoulder popped, and picked up the next file. Armed robbery gone wrong, and Jacobs and McMahon had gone in guns blazing as usual. He looked up as his door opened and two tall, slender women walked into his office.

“You wanted to see us, Captain Hayes?”

“Jacobs, McMahon-have a seat.” He waited until they were settled, one in a careless sprawl, the other with legs and hands neatly crossed. “Okay-you want to explain what happened out there?”

“Well, see, it’s like this Cappy…”

Yep, it was definitely time to start thinking retirement.

 

3. ** _Am I My Brother’s Keeper?_**  
 **Prompt 53-Earth**

“In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our brother Andre; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen.”

 

Out of respect for my parents, I only brought enough of my crew to the cemetery to insure everyone’s safety. They followed my orders and maintained as discreetly as they could. After the service, my father cornered me, forcing the very confrontation I was trying to avoid.

“Deaqon, you need to let this go.” His voice was raspy from years of smoking.

“Not gonna happen, Pops.”

“Dre was a cop, son. He knew the chance he took every time he walked out the door.” There was unspoken censure in his voice. Or maybe I just imagined that it echoed what was in my head. Dre took a chance everyday because he was on the streets dealing with people like me, but it wasn’t someone like me that killed him. It was someone like him. A cop-a ‘brother in blue’. Only not quite like Dre. Dre was good people-the salt of the earth. No, this cat was rotten where Dre was solid.

No matter our differences, Dre was my blood-from the womb to the tomb, and where I lived, the Old Testament still ruled. An eye for an eye and blood for blood. If I didn’t do this, if I didn’t come strong, the rest of my family, my set-they would all be hostage to my enemies.

My father sighed, and I could see the sadness and resignation in his eyes. It still hurt after all these years, to know how much I disappointed him. The difference was, I wasn’t trying not to anymore.

“It doesn’t matter to you that this is not what your brother would have wanted?”

“It really doesn’t, cause this mother fucker that killed him took all his wants away.”

He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. “I already lost one son. Please be careful, Deaq.”

I knew what it cost him to say that. My father had served the force faithfully for thirty years. He’d been so happy when Dre joined the force, and now all he had left was me. I owed Dre’s killer for that too.

There were a lot of reasons why I hadn’t stepped foot in my parents house in ten years, and as I watched my family walk away, they all weighed on my soul. Aquarius stepped up, sympathy in his gaze. “Deal, you ready to roll?” I nodded, and turned away from the group getting into the limo.

 

4\. Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before  
 **Prompt 25-Strangers**  
For Denyce

Deaq stopped short at the sight of the two men standing in the middle of the Candy Store. Both looked to be in their early forties-with graying temples and faint lines around their eyes and mouths. They had on casual wear, and Deaq found himself looking for the hidden bulge that signaled they were carrying.

They both had an edge to them that he was used to seeing in cops and other people that walked the line. One stood with his arms crossed, impatience in every line of his body. The one in the black tee shirt, the really dangerous one, if Deaq had to pick, gazed around with a slightly lustful expression.

Van ran into his back. “Hey, what’s…” He trailed off as he too noticed their visitors. Deaq felt the subtle shift as Van eased a hand onto his piece, and then moved from directly behind him, clearing his aim.

“Deaqon Lavelle Hayes?” the impatient one spoke.

“Who wants to know?”

There was an extremely put upon sigh. “What, does the gene just breed the same guy over and over again?”

Deaq didn’t have a chance to ask what the fuck the guy was talking about before the Ids came out. Turned out that ‘Mr. Impatient’ was a civilian consultant to the military, named Rodney McKay, with a string of letters behind that. The wide-eyed guy was Colonel John Sheppard.

#

They were in the middle of telling a story that would have had Deaq calling for the white coats if it wasn’t for the cool toys they brought along for show and tell, when Billie walked in.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Oh my God! Are there any unattractive people here at all?”

“It’s Los Angeles, Rodney. I think it’s against the law.”

Deaq exchanged an amused glance with Van. He thought they were bad, but these two went at it about everything.

“Very amusing. I’m telling you it’s the gene. It’s like some kind of ‘pretty’ magnet.”

“Rodney that’s ridiculous.”

“Really Colonel? Then explain Chicago, or Cascade, or Holy God, that speed demon cop O’Connor.”

Billie crossed her arms, her expression boding trouble for everyone. “I’m sorry to interrupt…oh wait. I’m not. Let me ask this again, slowly, so you can understand. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?”

Deaq and Van slunk down on the sofa as Billie turned a hard eye on them. “Did the two of you happen to lose your minds while I was gone and forget this is a classified location?”

McKay waved a dismissive hand. “Oh please, we’ve got clearance for things that would make your head explode. Literally as well as figuratively.”

“It’s all right Billie, they’re with the military. It’s some seriously cool shit man, like Star Trek come to life.”

Deaq looked at his partner incredulously. “Van, I swear you got hit on the head too often. Shep there is a Han Solo if I ever saw one. Plus, McKay is way too wound up for Spock.”

Van opened his mouth to argue his point, and Deaq noticed McKay and Sheppard exchanging a glance similar to the one he’d just shared with his partner.

Billie interrupted the budding argument. “Star Wars, Star Trek, Star Jones-I don’t really care. I just want to know what line you’re feeding my guys.”

“Believe me, it’s not a line. Deaq here possesses a rare gene, one that’s extremely important back in Atlantis.”

Billie’s eyes widened incredulously. “ _Atlantis_? The lost city?”

“Yeah. She’s not so lost anymore.” Shep’s whole face seemed to light up, and Deaq wondered what it would be like to feel that way about some place. He wondered if he maybe wanted to find out.

“He’s a cop. shouldn’t you be recruiting military?” Her tone remained suspicious.

McKay shrugged. “We’ve got more than enough military. There are a lot more civilians than there used to be. People are settling in. It was decided that a civilian police force might be a good idea.”

“We’re not exactly dealing with a conventional situation here, so more than just looking for the gene, we’re looking for people who can fit into our world.” Sheppard’s drawl was laid back, but the hard look in his eyes made Deaq wonder exactly what type of problems they’d been having.

#

This was so far beyond anything Deaq had ever imagined, that he didn’t know what to say. “So, do I get time to think about this?”

“We can give you a week or so. We’re on our way to Washington DC, and we should be back by Friday.” Rodney looked over to where Van and Billie were surreptiously watching them. “If it makes a difference, the offer is open to your partner too.”

Deaq wondered what McKay saw between him and Van for him to mention that. Maybe the same thing Deaq saw between McKay and Sheppard. “He doesn’t have the gene though, right?”

“There’s artificial gene therapy if he’s willing. Even if it doesn’t take, he wouldn’t be the only one there without it. Good partnerships are rare. You don’t want to lose that unless you have to. Plus, Atlantis is still another galaxy, having someone there that matters to you can be the difference between life and death.” He glanced over at Sheppard who had wandered over to where Billie’s car was parked.

He was rubbing a hand delicately across the roof of the car. “This looks like…”

“It is.”

“Seriously?”

Billie nodded and grinned. “You can still smell the cigarette smoke.”

“I…”

“Yes, yes-very shiny, very fast Colonel, let’s go before I have to stun you like I did in Echo Park.” Sheppard stepped back over to McKay with a last wistful glance around. McKay pulled out a tiny device, hit a button and they disappeared leaving a second of shimmering blue light and three stunned cops.

 

5.On A Watch With No Hands  
Prompt 82/If

 

Dre's body jerked under the impact of the bullet. Deaq watched as his brother collapsed next to the car.

_I know you don't really believe in the cards little cousin, but there's something going down in the world behind the veil._

Van laid his head on Deaq's chest, and Deaq absently threaded fingers through the soft strands of hair. "You thinking about Dre?"

"Yeah. It's fucked up, you know? He'd be thirty six now. He should be enjoying his life. He should be here."

_"We meet the people we're supposed to meet-wind up in the place we're supposed to be. I promise you that, Deaq."_

Glass shattered and Van was still smiling, still talking like he'd been a minute ago, but no sound came out of his mouth. Deaq could see the blood welling, flowing from his nose, his eyes, his mouth. He moved in slow motion, catching Van as he fell.

_"You know I'd do anything, give anything to get him back. You know that right, Deaq?"_

 

"Van!" He jerked awake, gasping.

"Deaq? Baby, are you okay?"

It took him a moment to get his bearings. The room slowly took on the familiar outline of his bedroom. "Lori?"

She slid a hand down his shoulder. "Sweetie, you were having another nightmare. You've got to do something about these."

He wiped a hand over his eyes, still trying to pull himself back from the rapidly fading dream. "Yeah."

"Who's Van?"

Green eyes flashed into his mind. "I don't know." Lori was right. He'd been having these nightmares for almost a week. Visions of Dre getting shot -of some white boy there-always there until Deaq felt the absence when he was awake like a missing limb. Burying his brother. His mother's eyes and his father's tears. They'd gotten stronger-came more often til he was lucky to get a couple of hours of sleep now.

He'd tried to forget this part of his life, had walked away from it, no looking back. He could hear his grandmother's voice in his head. _You got the sight chile, just like your Nana._ He'd left all that spook shit in L.A. Clamped down every time it started, and it had worked. He hadn't had anything but 'normal' dreams in a long, long time. But now this. He knew what it meant. Knew something was going to happen to Dre, and he could stop it.

Green eyes flashed into his mind again. Fate, destiny, another future, another world all played out behind closed eyes.

He reached over and picked up the phone. "Dre? Hey man, it's Deaq."

 

 

And Three Things That Never Happened To The Candy Store.

 

The Candy Store

 

1\. You Don’t Have To Put Your Red Light On  
Prompt 03 - Ends.

The reporter stood in front of the metal doors, a smile pinned to her a face as the camera started.

“For many, it’s the end of an era. The famous, and infamous Candy Store is about to be demolished. Not that you can tell from the unimposing exterior, but in it’s heyday, it was one of the most exclusive pleasure houses in the state.”

“Some of the most beautiful men and women in L.A. weren’t on the silver screen-they were behind these doors.” She slid the door open and stepped inside.

“More so than it’s employees though, the Candy Store was known for its proprietor. Wilhemina ‘Ms. Billie’ Chambers. She ran the Candy Store from the beginning of its turn as a brothel, and elevated it to the next level. It became a playground for the rich, and the famous. When the business came under attack from conservative forces, Ms. Billie didn’t turn tale, or slink away. She used her connections and spear-headed the effort that got prostitution legalized in California."

 

She walked down the hall, revealing brushed silk walls, and lush leather furniture.“Even after the law was passed, the Candy Store remained here in this innocuous spot rather than relocating to a more glamorous facade. "

The reporter perched on the glass desk in the sheer-walled office. The camera did a brief scan of the luxurious surroundings, and then came back to her as she continued.

“Ms. Billie ran the Candy Store for over ten years before she retired to marry former Senator Elizabeth Hollings. She deeded the business over to two of her employees-Deaqon L. Hayes and Donovan Ray. The couple kept the tradition of exclusivity and maintained the business for another twenty years before closing down last year.

"In it’s time, the Candy Store has seen politicians, movie stars, athletes and royalty pass through here.” She smiled archly into the camera as she strolled through the corridors. “If these walls could talk…but they can’t, and we’ll never know exactly what when on here, since one of the Candy Store’s main selling points was utter discretion. Even to this day-we were unable to find one client or employee willing to give us an interview.”

One manicured hand trailed across the brush velvet walls. “Tomorrow the wrecking ball will rip away these walls that have seen so much controversy, and so much of human nature laid bare.”

She walked back outside, sliding the door closed with a resounding thud. The camera light flickered off, and she relaxed her smile and shook her head with a grimace.  
“Jesus! I hate fluff pieces. Let’s get the hell out of here."

 

2. ** _Worth A Thousand Words_**  
 **Prompt 33-Too Much**

“It’s…” Billie trailed off.

It was the first time they’d seen Billie speechless. Not that they could blame her. They all stood silently, the looks of horror on their faces matching hers.

“It looks like fucking Laura Ashley exploded in here.” Van finally managed to put some type of name to the disaster they faced.

Captain Parish let out a snort of laughter that quickly turned into a cough when Billie turned to glare at him.

“Can I kill Hill _now_?”

Parish shook his head. “Come on Billie, I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. He probably just encouraged them to soften the image a bit.”

They all stared at the flowers, polka dots and stripes, all clashing in bright pastel colors. On every available surface, ceramic figurines rested. Their oversized heads and large dead-eyed stares giving off a distinct Village of the Damned vibe.

Right in the middle of the whole thing there was a kitchen sink that had been painted a bright red and turned into some type of planter. Leaves and vines spilled over the sides and to the floor. The color combo gave the thing the feel of some sort of abstract Christmas tree. Psychotic came to mind a lot quicker than ‘soft’ did.

Deaq shook his head. “This is some creepy shit man. Where’d they get the decorators from- Bellevue?”

“Good publicity! Completely harmless! Olive Branch! I’m going to take that branch and break it off in Roland’s ass.” Billie got louder and louder

“Maybe we can…” Van trailed off, not sure what he was going to suggest.

“Douse it in gasoline and set it on fire?” Deaq’s tone was actually hopeful.

Van shrugged. “Aren’t they supposed to ‘fix’ it if you don’t like it?” He tentatively reached out a hand and touched a wall that was covered with hay.

“I’ll give them a call and see what I can do. Meanwhile, I’m sure you can uh…improvise.” He made a quick exit before Billie turned her wrath on him. After all, he was the one who’d talked her into going along with Hill in the first place. It had seemed innocent enough. One of the decorating shows had offered to do a free make-over to help out the boys in blue. The Candy Store was the only place with the leeway to give them a free hand, and they’d sworn to keep the location a secret.

Hill had been the one to organize everything. Parish waited until he was actually in his car before he started laughing. He’d known Hill was a rigid, judgmental and unforgiving son of a bitch, but who knew he was pure evil?

 

 

3\. Alexa and Deaq and Billie and Van  
Prompt 26-Team Mates

Van and Billie froze at the sight of Alexa and Deaq sprawled across the desk, half dressed and clearly about to get it on. They sat up casually and leaned against each other, amused looks the only answer to Van’s stunned silence and Billie’s angry sputtering. Billie finally trailed off when she realized she wasn’t getting a response.

“You know Billie, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were jealous.” Deaq’s tone was arch.

Alexa nodded. “I think you’re right. The question is, which one of us is she jealous of?”

“Excuse me?” Billie took a step back as Alexa stood and crossed over to her.

“Come on Billie, you can’t tell me all this time working with Van and Deaq, as fine as they are, you haven’t wondered about them. Wondered if they’re as good as they look.

Billie stood frozen, a deer in headlights as Alex leaned forward and licked delicately at her lips until they parted. She gave an involuntary whimper as Alexa slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. They were both a bit glassy eyed when she pulled back.

“You see? He tastes just that good.”

Van watched the proceedings wide-eyed and very hard as Deaq came over. He trailed a long finger down Billie’s cheek and across her mouth.

“Alexa does too, Billie. Like warm honey-thick and sweet on your tongue. All these years, having her so close you could taste her, and not being able to. Here’s your chance.”

“Oh God!”

“Come on, Billie. Van wants to play, don’t you Van?”

He could only nod, mouth too dry to form words as Alexa reached over and pulled him into their group. Deaq grinned at him. “That’s my Van, always with the program.” He leaned over and captured his mouth. Van groaned as he eagerly accepted Deaq’s probing tongue between his lips.

If things seemed to move in slow motion before, they went into fast forward now. They were soon all naked, and gasps of pleasure and the sounds of flesh against flesh permeated the air of the Candy Store.


End file.
